skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Azure Horizon
The Azure Horizon is the flagship of the Azure League. It combines features of a carrier with a research lab, conference center, and cruise liner. The Horizon was designed and constructed collaboratively by many within the Azure League. The initial concept and plans originated in the Azure Conclave, with this group retaining a guiding hand throughout the project. Design and construction was sustained completely through donated material, expertise, labor, or funds from Azurites. The design incorporates technology gained from The Azure Wind, a captured platform, and several experimental blue technologies. Although details are incomplete, unobtanium and/or skystone are reputed to be used in the structure. Much of the ship's power is known to come from solar technology extracted from the Azure League's captured platform. This enables the craft to fly for extremely long durations before requiring landings. The ability to take on supplies in flight effectively makes the Azure Horizon's range infinite, although this is unlikely in practice. Airplanes are both launched and recovered from the two pontoons. Hangars use an automated ceiling conveyance system to lower planes into the breezeways, where they are then launched into the wind. The doors of the pontoons remain closed during regular flight, but open for launches and recovery. Most planes can land aboard the Azure Horizon, although the larger ones like the Kingfisher or Halifax are unable to come aboard. To dock with an airship, the craft match speed and maneuvers for the length of the docking. Construction and Design History Following the disappearance of Lawrence Islo and his Azure Wind, a number of Blue faction members sought to find a new flagship for the faction. The movement gained further popularity and technological support from the recovery of the Azure Wind and the capture of a Hidden Fleet's Platform. The Azure Conclave settled upon a set of specifications and configuration, with subsystem design occurring in drafting rooms and workshops across skytopia. The project was kept under a substantial veil of secrecy, largely to protect from marauding Pirates. Individual skytopians and Blue faction members were made aware of the project on the recommendation of those already involved. The work was funded largely by small contributions of wealth, material, and labor. For this reason, it is unlikely the total cost of the project will ever be known. Final assembly took place on a hidden archipelago of small skylets. Extra workers were brought on to complete the major structural assembly ahead of schedule, so that work could continue during a particularly strong and lengthy storm. Late into construction, a group of pirates known as "The Teaches" gained knowledge of the project, and sought to disrupt it for their own gain. Following a fake unveiling event, the pirates were captured or scattered, and the project concluded without further disruption. The Azure Horizon was unveiled to much fanfare, the culmination of multiple years of work. All involved in the project and many skytopian notables were invited to an inaugural ball aboard the craft as it took it's maiden voyage amongst the skylands. Features Carrier capability 3 hangar decks for personal craft, with automated ceiling conveyance system 2 pontoon landing breezeways, with outward opening doors 2 launch catapults/arresting gear system 24 fighters of the Phantom Fleet, stored ready for launch in underwing hold Science Skytopian Central Library of Learning Technical Library 2 writing rooms 4 large laboratories 24 modular laboratories 6 workshops/machine shops 2 wind tunnels Vibration compensated observatory 162 work/sleep units Conferences Small theater (performing arts, cinema, presentations) Private dining rooms convert to auditoriums/conference rooms Numerous private meeting rooms Comfort 358 Sleeping rooms 162 double staterooms or work/sleep areas 36 staterooms Veranda Café (seats 180) Main dining room (seats 600) converts to dance floor/ballroom 4 auxiliary public dining rooms Main private dining room (seats 90) 4 auxiliary private dinning rooms (seats 40) 6 kitchens Grand Promenade Deck Grand Bazaar 4 bars Hairdresser salon Barbershop Various merchants More hat makers and haberdashers than you can count Grimby pitch Misc 4 flak canons for point defense 1 dentist and office 2 doctors and offices Desalinization system Mooring mast for dirigibles Trivia * The Azure Horizon is based on the Bel Geddes Airliner Number 4.Circle, Kincaid. Faction Flagship, Azure League forum, 28 October 2008, Bel Geddes #4 (archive.org).Prince Harris. A postcard to home, 18 December 2009. References Further reading *Introductory Information: New Horizon *Unveiling of the Horizon: Location: Islo Subject: Horizon Project